Life As We Know It
by brencon
Summary: "Now all he can taste is strawberries, peaches and Kurt. And he knows he needs to taste them again." Three part fic. Kurtofsky.
1. I'm Under Your Spell

_**AN: **Thanks to DanglingHearts for the beta. Part 1 of 3. My first Glee fic - because Kurtofsky/Karomel/Kurve has consumed my soul since 'Never Been Kissed' has aired, I just had to write something. Spoilers up to 2.06 and delves into AU._

_

* * *

_

He's heard so much garbage spew from his mother's mouth that it was just second nature for him to act this way. But he knew it was garbage, her own prejudices being forced down his throat and impressionable ears before he even knew what a 'faggot' was.

He gets A's and B's, is the star of the McKinley hockey team, the king of the puck-heads. Polite, well-mannered, respectful. But the only words that his mother said that stuck, the only thing she ever mentioned was that she was so happy her son wasn't a freak, an embarrassment to the family.

Her prejudices, so strong and vile, are the reason his father doesn't get to see his own younger brother anymore. All because he's happily married to his husband. Dave's father talks with his brother on the phone constantly, but they haven't met face to face since Dave turned 11. His mothers disgust and his own fears, taste like poison on his tongue.

When he realised he was gay, he knew he had to keep his mouth shut. His mother would toss him out like yesterday's trash, and this was a woman half the size of her son.

So he takes out his anger on Ladyfa... _Kurt_. All his issues and his fears and self loathing and he shoves Kurt into lockers and tosses him in dumpsters. He knows that it's wrong, that it's stupid, but it's during these times that he gets to touch him, to just feel Kurt. And it's the highlight of his day.

And then one day, Kurt's anger takes over and he comes after Dave. Kurt's voice is loud, echoing through the empty locker room and Dave is being called extraordinarily ordinary and hamhock and chubby and not Kurt's type. And all his wanting and his feelings consume him.

So Dave kisses Kurt.

Kurt 's face is soft and he has just a hint of stubble on his cheeks. His lips are pinched, but Dave kisses them and he pours all his feelings into the kiss.

Suddenly they're separated and Kurt's face is masked with disgust and shock. Dave tries again but he's pushed away, the slight boy carrying more strength than even he knew.

Dave runs away. From his feelings. From everything.

Now all he can taste is strawberries, peaches and Kurt. And he knows he needs to taste them again.

EEE

So he makes a change. He's politer; quieter. He helps out those who are bullied and distances himself from Azimio and the other bullies. He becomes more withdrawn.

Two weeks after 'the incident' - because what else can he call it? - his grades are picking up again, he's smiling and talking to others more, and he's of two minds to join the Glee club.

It's lunch break when he loses his cool for the first time in weeks. His fellow puck-heads are surrounding someone, taunting and shoving and laughing and when Dave realises _whose _locker it is, he snarls like a bull and storms into the maelstrom, separating them from their target, standing between them like a buffer.

"What the hell, dude?" Azimio asks, and if you look closely you can almost see a puff of smoke shoot from his ears, like this act broke his brain.

"Leave him alone," Dave growls, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Why? You turned fag now?" Another puck-head asks, his face confused.

"I'm just sick of this – what has he ever done to us?" Dave asks, looking at each of his former friends.

"He flaunts his freakyness around this school like he owns it! Why are you suddenly defending him?" Azimio roars, getting into Dave's personal space, glaring up at his former best friend.

"Because..." And Dave falters. He looks back to Kurt for some sign... some sign of _anything_. And when the smaller teen smiles slightly, Dave can't help but think – courage. That's what Kurt and that prep school kid said to him. Courage.

"Because I'm gay too."

He doesn't whisper. He doesn't step down. He's out.

And then the punches start flying and he can't see anymore. It's not too long before he passes out.

EEE

_He enters the choir room with Sam and Finn, laughing over something stupid that Finn said about football. They sit in the centre of New Directions, sharing greetings with everyone. Dave's practiced this song all week and is just now working up the courage to sing it. _

_Everyone knows of his not-so-subtle crush on Kurt, and they've all told him to man up and just ask Kurt out. Finn adding that if he broke his step-brothers heart he'd break Karofsky's face. So he chose this song to convey his feelings for Kurt. Even if it was a song from a TV show, it fits the task of the week that Mr. Schue had set them._

_Mr. Schue arrives and the afternoon performances kick off. Dave's number is first on the list, and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but he gets to his feet none the less. He passes the sheet music to Mike and takes his mark before his fellow glee clubbers._

_The opening bars to the music begin to play and only Artie and Kurt recognise it instantly. _

"_I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face."_

_His heart dancing in his chest, Dave can't tear his eyes away from Kurt's, who is now sitting up and paying close attention to his performance. _

"_I'm under your spell, how else could it be anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell how you set me free, brought me out so easily."_

_He continues staring, as Artie sings the backup vocals. Soon enough everyone is shimmying with him, humming along as he sings out his love; sings out his soul._

"_You make me com-plete, you make me com-plete, you make me com-plete." _

_He finishes the song on a flourish, his eyes glistening with the emotion he's awakened within himself. He's using the sleeve of his letterman jacket to wipe at his eyes when he feels the softest skin against his own. _

_Kurt takes his hand in his own and interlaces their fingers. He's smiling up at Dave, his eyes warm and accepting and loving. His other hand reaches up and rests upon Dave's cheek and it's the greatest feeling ever._

_Until Kurt pulls his head down closer and kisses him hard and passionately. The room around them erupts with whoops and cheers. _

_As they separate, some five minutes later, due to lack of breath, Dave mumbles against Kurt's lips, "I love you."_

EEE

He awakens to an argument in starched sheets and an off white room. A dull pain radiates through his being, a headache has settled just above his right eye and his left arm is in a cast. His attempt to speak forces the tube that's down his throat to dig into his vocal cords and he groans at the pain and tries to sit up.

And then hands are on him, pushing him lightly back on his back and his dad and Kurt are on each side of his bed, his mother at the foot of it. A nurse rushes to him, explaining that she's going to remove the tube and that his throat may be raw so he should not raise his voice. His father pours him a glass of water and places a straw in it to ease his drinking of the liquid.

"Paul, could you please take this _boy_ out of this room, out of my sight?" Dave's mother requests, glaring at her husband and the short boy at her son's bedside.

"No," Dave forcefully replies, he accepts the drink from his father and quickly swallows the refreshing liquid.

"I don't want that... thing in here with you, Davey," she implores. "He's told us all what happened, but I know the truth. He's confused you, made you think you're a pervert. Once you're better we are gonna get you some help and you'll be back to normal." She explains her sons future within one breath and yet continues glaring at Kurt.

"He's not done anything to me, Mom. It's just the way I am. I've just been terrified of how you'd react – I know that's why Dad and Uncle Joe haven't talked in years, you didn't want him tainting me. But you were too late. I was gay when you gave birth to me. It's only now that I can say it, you had me terrified of ever saying that. I'm gay. I like boys. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Then you can't be our son anymore. We'll be back this evening with your stuff, then you're out on your own," Rose states vehemently. She gathers herself, clutches her handbag close to her chest. "Come along, Paul."

And Dave fears that his dad won't stand up to her, like he's done for most of his life.

"No."

It's quiet, but his voice is firm and strong.

"No, Rose. Not anymore. I can't do this. He's my son and I will not abandon him, not after he's been so brave and stood up to his friends like this. Not when he's finally showing us his true self. Your prejudices are too much, so much that I can't stand for it anymore. Did you know I'm an uncle? My brother and his partner have a beautiful baby boy that I've not seen because of you? No. We're done."

Paul takes his son's hand in his firmly, squeezing it to show his love.

Neither of them notice her rushing from the room, her scowling face glaring at them all.

EEE

Dave is realeased the following morning, on the condition that he takes it easy for the next few weeks. His dad agrees and aids Dave as they exit the hospital and climb into their SUV. The drive home is quiet, yet comfortable.

Following the argument the night before, Dave's mother has vanished from the family home. Any trace that she ever lived there has been removed.

"I'm sorry, dad." Dave mumbles, as his dad eases him onto the lazyboy in their sitting room.

"Whatever for, Dave?" His dad asks, worry etched across his features.

"You and mother are over, and it's my fault." Dave replies, staring at his lap.

"Never think that, son. Your mother and I have been on the rocks for years, but this was the final straw. Her saying that you weren't our son after being so brave? Neither of us need that in our lives. Okay? I'm just so sorry that you couldn't tell me all that's happened. "

Dave shakes his head, "I've been an ass, Dad."

"Son, you've told me all this already, okay? From now on, just be who you are, not who you expect people to want you to be, alright? Although," Paul starts, and then stops.

"What?"

"Is Kurt your boyfriend?" Seeing Dave's wide eyes and worried face, Paul quickly continues, "It's just, he was defending you so much when we were waiting for you to wake up. Your mother had forbidden him from waiting with us."

"I heard that... That's why I woke up, I couldn't let her hatred put Kurt down. He's... amazing, dad." Dave blushes, not used to this type of discussion.

"He's a force of nature, that's for sure."

Dave smiles, and their discussion continues into everything that wasn't mentioned when Rose controlled the home.

By the time dinner rolls round, Dave has never felt so loved in his life.

But it won't be this way forever. He still has school to deal with, once he recovers completely.

"Oh, I forgot, Kurt wanted me to give you this. Something about courage, I think he said? I was a little distracted, kid, but I think that was it."

Paul passes his son a slip of paper, folded in halves, before grabbing the phone and ordering a large cheese pizza for dinner.

Dave opens the paper to find a note.

_I'm proud of you, Dave - Kx_

And Dave can't help but smile.

"Is pizza okay for dinner? I'm just not in mood to cook." Paul asks, sitting across from his son. He notes the smile on his sons face and doesn't ask. He figures it was a message from his son's crush.

"Yeah, pizza's good."

The phone suddenly rings, and Paul rushes to answer it.

EEE

Dave's recuperation at home passes all too quickly for his liking and now, suddenly, it's his first morning back to school. But ever since returning home from the hospital, Dave has been in constant contact with Kurt, talking about anything and everything. He's talked with his uncle in New York and spoken with his baby cousin for the first time.

"Ready for school, son?" Paul asks, plating up the fried breakfast and passing the plate to his son, who is sat at the dinner table.

"As I'll ever be. I've heard from all the guys and they all say that they've got my back, so I should be okay... but it's not like anyone can take me on, right? Look at me, I'm built like a brick house." He smirks as he puts on a gun show for his father.

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine... but if anyone _does_ say anything, just call me, okay? For that matter, just let me know you're okay no matter what."

"I will dad. You worry too much, you know?" Dave replies, enjoying the warmth of his fathers love.

"You're my kid, it's my job to worry."

And Dave smiles even brighter.

"So, what's on the agenda for you today?" Dave asks, slicing his hashbrown into quarters before smothering the pieces in tomato ketchup.

"I'm meeting with the lawyers to discuss the divorce." Paul replies, throwing away the topic as if he was discussing the weather.

"Already? Are you sure, dad? I mean, you've been married for 20 years... I know you love her."

"Son, don't think like that. You're the most important thing in my life now, Dave. My marriage to your mother was... out of convenience, especially for the past few years."

And then Dave is consumed in his dad's arms in the tightest hug that he can ever remember.

"I love you son, don't you ever forget that."

"Love you too dad."

EEE

School, for the most part, has been bearable. It doesn't hurt that Azimio has been expelled due to his violent outburst. But he lied to his dad. His friends hadn't been in touch. They avoid him during school hours and shun him during hockey and football practice. Lunch hour is the worst. He queues up, grabs his lunch (salad burger and tater tots), sits at a table by himself. He eats quickly and then spends the rest of the lunch break in the library, catching up on work he missed when he was out of commission.

The only highlight of the day comes when he catches Kurt in the corridors, who smiles at him and asks him how he is.

EEE

It's been a week since he outed himself and was beaten to a pulp by his so-called best friend. And he's finally made a decision. He's going to talk to Kurt and ask him to help him perfect his singing so that, when he does try out for the glee club, he cannot be shamed from being an awful singer.

So, during his first period French class, he sits beside the fashionista and smiles and quickly scribbles out a note and passes it to his neighbour.

_Can you meet me in the auditorium during lunch?_

Kurt just smiles at him and nods his head to show he will.

The rest of the morning drags on forever and Dave counts down the hours. And he is definitely not thinking about that smile incessantly. Not at all.

But then the teacher calls out his name and he can't help but shake himself from the daydream of kissing Kurt again.

Just another hour, he thinks, another hour until I'm alone with him... to practice singing.


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin

_**AN: **Wow, you guys are awesome! So many story alerts and favourites! And reviews! I am in awe! Thank you all so much! I'm glad you all like it! Just to confirm, Glee is not mine, although I am incredibly obsessed! Thanks to DanglingHearts for the beta. Part 2 of 3._

* * *

Finally, the lunch hour arrives and Dave's sitting on the stage, scratching at the varnished floor with the worn down point of his compass. He's humming a song he'd heard on the radio that morning, (_Through Glass_ he thinks it's called) knowing that a certain lyric was just crying out for him to perform it.

And maybe then, Kurt would see how in love Dave actually was with him. And then they'd become the kings of McKinley high and rule the school until graduation before departing to New York where he'd be flying on the ice on a sports scholarship before getting drafted into the New York Rangers ice hockey team and Kurt would be in some off-Broadway performance before getting the leading role in a modern classic and Dave would sit in the front row, a bouquet of flowers (white lilies, Kurt's favourites) and pride encompassing his entire being.

But that's too far in the future, they aren't even on speaking terms yet and he's already planning their future together.

"I've got it bad," he mumbles to himself.

"Got what bad?" The question comes from behind him and the voice of his love is like music to his ears.

"Erm, just, you know – no friends, no mom, just me and myself."

Dave glances down at his hand, still scratching at the floorboards, when he realises that he's written DK hearts KH. His cheeks heat up and he pushes himself to his feet.

"But enough about that, I wanted to meet so you could help me practice my singing for glee club."

Kurt's shocked, so much so that he collapses onto the piano stool.

"_You _wanna join glee club?" he asks, and Dave tries his hardest to ignore the emphasis Kurt places on 'you'.

And so he starts singing his heart out, acoustic style.

It's instantly recognisable as a Sinatra classic and not only does Dave sing it well, he owns the stage and his captive audience, be it only Kurt, watches him in awe.

His rendition of _I've Got You Under My Skin_ is a powerful statement and when he concludes with an awe-inspiring note, Dave cannot wait to hear what Kurt thought as he gathers his breath.

"Well?" he asks, still that little bit breathless.

"You don't actually need my help, do you? This was all a ruse to get me alone with you, wasn't it?" He asks, with not an ounce of snark in his voice. He cocks his head to the side and grins up at the hockey star.

Dave blushes, an even darker shade than before. His head droops but he still replies with a strong, "Yes."

"I knew it!" Kurt suddenly squeals, slamming his hand on the piano so hard that the lid slams shut.

Dave can't help but smirk, "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Years of dance training haven't hurt – I may not be muscled but I've got strength, yes."

Dave crosses the floor and slowly sits beside the diva, not wanting to scare his crush away. He's not sure how to word this, but he can't stop himself from asking.

"So, how's all with you and... I think I wanna say Dane?" Dave asks, instantly regretting the fact that he cannot remember the name of Kurt's maybe-boyfriend.

"Not that's any of your business, really, but we're just good friends. Blaine's got a boyfriend who's at college in California..." Kurt replies, explaining the situation to the reformed bully.

"So, if I was to ask what you were doing this Wednesday, your answer would be...?" Dave awards himself an internal high-five for having the courage to actually ask Kurt out.

"I'd say that I'm attending my father's wedding to Finn's mom. Why?" Kurt asks and Dave can't help but think that this is all just an act, that Kurt wants him to say the actual words.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd maybe wanna go to Breadstix with me sometime, but you know, you're not free so don't worry about it," Dave replies, embarrassment now flushing through his system. He takes a quick glance at Kurt, who's just that tiny bit shocked, before getting to his feet and down the stairs into the audience area and, taking two steps at a time, runs towards the exit.

"Dave!" Kurt calls behind him, his voice closer than Dave expected _and did Kurt actually use his first name?_

Dave stops so suddenly that Kurt crashes into his back and they both topple over onto the stairs, with Kurt's face buried into the red faux-leather of Dave's letterman jacket.

They separate quickly and the two boys cannot help but burst into loud laughter.

It takes them several minutes to pull themselves together.

"I'm kinda shocked that this isn't more awkward," Dave mumbles, sitting beside Kurt on the final step that leads out of the auditorium.

"Me too. Honestly, if I thought I'd be sitting with you in the auditorium after hearing you sing without any quiver or fault... well I just wouldn't have believed it." Kurt replies, fixing his fringe to that specific angle that Dave has memorised after years, _years_, of subtly watching him. He has to fight the urge to stop the smaller boy's hand, to still his actions, to leave him looking mussed.

But he can control himself, just sighing to himself happily that he's actually just inches away from Kurt and that it is not awkward, not in the slightest.

"So, when are you gonna try out?" Kurt asks, crossing one leg over the other as he retrieves his iPhone from his pocket.

"Try out? I thought Schuester had an open door policy?"

"He does, but you still have to show you at least have some skill, be it in song or dance."

"Well, when is the next glee club meeting?" Dave asks, as Kurt gets to his feet and puts his cell phone into the front pouch of his bag.

"Tomorrow, lunch time. We're all rehearsing this afternoon for sectionals... If I'm honest, I think your voice will work incredibly well, and we'll harmonise and secure first place."

Dave's overjoyed to see the excitement bubble out of Kurt, but still has enough sense to ask, "When are sectionals?"

"In eight days. It'll be hard, but I'm positive you'll get caught up in no time."

"But it would be best if caught up with Schuester now, rather than later?"

They are both on their feet now, moving closer to the exit.

"It might be best."

Dave exits first, holding the door open for Kurt to slip through.

"Well, thanks Kurt. See you later?"

"Not if I see you first!"

EEE

There are just 10 minutes left of the lunch hour when Dave catches Mr. Schuester heading towards the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester!" Dave calls, chasing after the Spanish teacher through the throngs of fellow high schoolers.

"Mr. Karofsky?" Schuester queries, his voice full of confusion, his eyes tight with shock.

"Can I speak to you, in private?" Dave asks, practically whispering as the crowds spread like the red sea around them.

"Sure," Schuester replies, leading the student into the choir room. He closes the door firmly behind him and sits on the edge of his desk, resting his notes and papers beside him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Schuester asks, crossing his arms and eyeing David warily.

"I wanna join," Dave mumbles, looking imploringly at the teacher.

"Join what?" Schuester asks, momentarily confused. But he soon realises, and utters it with a hint of mirth. "You wanna join glee club?"

And Dave, just as he had with Kurt, sings out how much he wishes to join glee, with yet another cover of Sinatra.

When the song reaches its natural conclusion, Schuester is in awe and Dave is exhausted – two crooner tracks in less than an hour can take a lot out of you, he realises.

"Whatcha think?" Dave asks, sitting on a chair facing the glee club leader.

"If you're serious about this, we need to get you caught up on the set list for sectionals, I'm gonna have to find someone who will be able to catch you up on all the routines. What's your last subject for today?" Schue asks, grabbing his stuff from the table-top as the warning bell rings out.

"Environmental Science."

"Okay, I'll send on a message to your teacher for that class informing you of how we'll catch you up."

"Great, thanks Mr. Schue."

Dave gathers his belongings and jumps to his feet, not wishing to be late for his AP English class.

"Oh, and Dave?" Schuester calls him back, as he places some sheet music in the drawer of the desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome to glee."

"Thanks sir."

EEE

It's with some trepidation that Dave steps into the auditorium that afternoon. The glee club had just concluded their performance of _Valerie _with gumption and Dave was worried that he may not be able to keep up with the change of pace – but if Frankenteen can do it, so can he, surely?

As promised, Mr. Schue had found a member of the glee club who was willing to help catch Dave up with the routine. So, as the other members of glee club congratulated each other on a practice well done, Dave stumbled forwards towards Sam, his trainer.

"I still can't believe _you_, of all people, want to join glee. I keep expecting the world to end, so much has changed in such a short amount of time. I've not had time to work on my 8 pack."

Dave laughs, embarrassed at the mouth-vomit that the faux-blonde quarterback just omitted. He shuffles his weight from one foot to another as the glee clubbers finally realise who has intruded on their rehearsal.

The auditorium is suddenly deadly quiet – you could hear a pin drop for miles around.

Some glare, out of anger from his previous actions towards him, others are more wary, knowing all that has happened to Dave in the last three weeks of his life. The only glee clubber to actually make an attempt to speak with Dave is Kurt, who's in the process of replying to a text as he stops before the puck-head. Text message completed and sent, Kurt smiles up at the hockey star.

"Welcome to glee club," he simply states, fixing the satchel bag he had just slung over his left shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt," Dave blushes, still in shock over the gratitude coming from his former victim.

Dave's jaw drops as Kurt reaches out and squeezes his arm, a reassuringly warm gesture. His legs, feeling like jelly, shake under the shock.

"I think you'll be a great addition to New Directions."

Dave ducks his head and mumbles his thanks once more.

"C'mon Kurt, you're meeting with the caterers in twenty minutes at the house," Finn calls, his usual confusion amped up to the 11 with the friendship that has developed between them, as Rachel drapes herself across Finn's side, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as Kurt sashays away.

"Right, I have to be home by seven, so we'd best get started," Sam states, slapping Dave on the shoulder as he moves towards the stage again.

Yet Dave is lost in the touch, in the feel, of Kurt's hand on his arm. He only escapes his day dream when Sam tosses a book of sheet music at him and it crashes to the floor at Dave's feet by it's own weight.

"Karofsky! We've a lot to get through, and not a lot time to get it done in – can we kick this into high gear so that I can get home and pig out on time?" Sam asks, placing his guitar in its case and sealing it shut.

"Sure, dude, no need to screech," Dave snarks, making his way onto the stage – Twice in one day after ignoring this place for the best part of two years, times have changed, he thinks to himself.

The practice session continues on, the only interruption coming in the form of a text Sam receives half way through their rehearsal.

They call it quits at 6.30pm, hunger and exhaustion outweighing getting the steps exact. They chat about McKinley's chances in football thanks to Bieste and the awesomeness that is glee, even though Dave hasn't actually attended an official meeting yet. They're nearing Sam's truck when he stops suddenly.

"Oh, Kurt asked me to give you something, and I almost forgot," Sam explains, delving into his pocket and extracting his cell. "Can I see your phone for a minute?" He asks, holding out his other hand.

"Erm, sure..." Dave agrees. He passes his phone over without persuasion and shoves his hands in his pockets as he waits for Sam to finish whatever he's doing.

A few seconds later he's being handed back his phone. He questioningly looks at Sam, who shrugs.

"He wanted you to have his number, I don't know why," Sam explains, without actually explaining anything. He salutes Dave before climbing into his truck and driving off.

Dave, still flabbergasted, starts numerous messages before deleting every one of them. He scratched at his short hair, wondering what exactly to send, how to word _the _most important message of his life ever. Sam was probably home by the time he finally decides on the message, just two simple words – _Hi Kurt_.

He quickly shuts off his phone, jams it past his books and pens and scraps of paper to the bottom of his bookbag and rushed towards his navy-blue Hyundai 4x4.

He had just unlocked the car doors when he feels the corn-syrup land on him from all sides. The loud laughter of his former friends echoes in his head as he drops his bag to the tarmac, their joy at seeing their former friend receiving a slushy facial rocking him to his core – he knew they were bastards, but this was one step too far.

"Welcome to McKinley High, fag."


	3. Feeling Good

**AN: **I apologise for the delay in getting this final part out! But RL and the amazing fanfics on here kinda scared me from continuing. But I've continued and it's finished! Part 3 of 3. Many thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing.

EEE

David is grateful that he's still a member of the hockey team, having a spare change of clothes in his locker. He showers, scrubbing hard at the blue corn syrup that is now staining his skin and burning his eyes.

He's drying his hair, his face red from the sobs that had wreaked his system, when his phone starts to shout _Check It Out _at him. He tosses the towel to the side, angrily drags his clean boxers on before reaching to answer the call.

"Hey," he mumbles, his voice heavy with tears – has he not cried enough these last few weeks?

"Dave, son, are you ok? You sound upset," Paul asks his son, resting his cell between his shoulder and the side of his head as he grabs a patient's file from the filing cabinet.

"I was slushied, but I'm fine, honestly. Just getting changed now – I'll be home in 10 minutes."

Dave ends the call, not wanting to hear his father's worried tones down the line again. He's dealt with the guys from the football team a few times now, but this was the first time he'd actually received any kind of retribution. In all honesty, he should've expected it sooner but there it was.

He'll never forget the feeling of the cold slush as it slammed into his face, the burning as it raced into his eyes.

His phone vibrates in his hand, pulling him from his dark thoughts.

_Hi Dave. All caught up with our routines for sectionals?_

It's a message. From Kurt. He's texting with Kurt. Like they're friends. Gone is his depressed mood. He whistles a jaunty tune as he finishes dressing, and dances the steps he'd spent the afternoon learning as he moves out of the locker room, into the car park and to his truck.

He tosses his school bag and his gym bag into the passenger seat as he sets his iPod up through the sound system. He sets it on shuffle as he startes the engine. He quickly types out a reply to Kurt – _I'm all covered I think! How's the preparation for your dad's wedding going? _– and finally heads home.

'What a day', is his main thought.

He arrives home to find his dad's Chevy already parked up outside the garage. Parking alongside, he lets the engine idle, gathering up happy thoughts before he ventures inside. His dad doesn't need to know how much this slushy attack has hurt his feelings, especially when the empty cups were clasped in his former buddies hands.

He cuts the engine off, grabs his bags and jumps from his car.

Opening the front door, he is greeted with aggravated tones and a shattering of glass.

"Dad?" Dave calls out, tossing his school bag on the floor and continuing into the kitchen. He finds his father slumped over the breakfast table, water dripping from the wall and shards of glass scattered across the floor.

"Dad?" Dave whispers, his heart pounding in his chest. His phone vibratesd, another text received, but he ignores it.

"It's alright David, just a crank caller...," Paul replies, hanging up the receiver on its stand. He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Trying to obscure his tainted clothing, Dave shuffles past his father towards the utility room and shoves the blue-dyed clothes into the washing machine.

"Son? Why are you in different clothes than you when you left for school this morning?" his father still asks, as he slides his glasses on.

"It's nothing. Just got a slushy spilled. No big deal."

"Isn't that what you used to do to Burt Hummel's son? A slushy facial, isn't that what you called it that day in the hospital?"

"Well... it is. The football guys... I joined glee today, and obviously word's gotten round. Sam, the quarterback, he was catching me up on the dance steps and songs for the sectionals competition. Some of the guys from the football team must've been working out or something, but they caught up with me after practice and slushied me... I've done worse Dad, so there's nothing I can say against it. It's my payback. It's karma. It's what I deserve."

Dave pours in the washing powder, sets the machine and turns it on. The water rushes through the machine and the suds form almost instantly. His dad tries to talk to him but Dave ignores him and continues to his room, snatching his school bag from the floor before he rushes up the stairs.

He sets himself up with his homework, books and pencils and sheets of paper scattered around his desk. He spends a few hours jumping from Trig to AP English and Biology. After a while he remembers that he received a text during the conversation with his dad and retrieves his cell from his pocket; another message from Kurt:

_Hey, me and Blaine are planning on going to the Lima Bean on Friday and then maybe catch a movie, feel like joining? It'll be the start of our very own LGBT here in Lima. Tempted?_

Dave smiles, it'd be nice, even if the prep boy was with them.

_I'd be up for that. But aren't you busy practicing for sectionals and planning your dad's wedding to Hudson's mom?_

His phone soon vibrates with a reply.

_Yes, but there is always time for my favourite gays!_

Dave snorts at that.

He replies, saying that he'd talk with Kurt about their plans in glee tomorrow but that he's gonna get some food now.

Closing his books for the time being, Dave stands up and stretches, releasing the tension from his hunching over the table for the past few hours.

He heads downstairs and calls out to his father, asking him what's for dinner that evening.

"I'm gonna order some Chinese takeout , if that suits?" Paul asks, removing his glasses from his nose and withdrawing his hanky to clean his lenses.

Settling himself on the couch, Dave sighs heavily, the weight of the changes that occurred that day finally settling in.

"You alright there, son?" Paul asks, reaching over and resting his hand on Dave's shoulder, a reassuring weight to aide his son.

"Just been a freaking weird, busy day. I'm sorry 'bout storming off earlier...,"

"Don't worry, I've been expecting you to have a freak out at some point. With everything that's been going on, you held out for longer than I expected!"

"It's just... the fucking idiots in this town, dad. Az, my best friend – my _best _friend! – knocked me unconscious and sent me to hospital! Then my teammates fucking slushy me. And mom treats me like I'm the spawn of Satan. It's just a kaleidoscope of shit and I'm just getting so far past caring right now that I just don't give two fucks."

Paul smirks, as Dave blanches.

"Sorry for all the f-bombs."

"No problem, kid. It's a way to express yourself. I just hope you're not dropping them all in school, cause I don't want Figgin's calling me in."

"Nah, we're good."

"Speaking of, how are things with... Kurt?"

"Things are... things. But I'm heading to Breadstix with him on Friday night, with his friend Blaine. He's on about starting our own LGBT. I dunno," Dave shrugs his shoulders slightly, resting into the comfort of the sofa.

"But you still want more, right?"

"I'm in love with him, dad, of course I want more."

"Sorry, I know, I just... I want you to happy, Davey," Paul explains, ruffling his kids shortly-cropped hair.

"Aw Dad, seriously?" Dave chuckles, avoiding his dad's hand. "Just go order dinner – I'm actually wasting away here!"

"It's good to see your appetite hasn't been destroyed," Paul grumbles, walking towards the kitchen, his cell phone already dialling the number.

"And I want extra black bean sauce with my usual!" Dave makes sure to call out, as he switches the TV on to a game.

For that moment at least, life is better.

EEE

The week passes, with Dave spending more and more time with the glee club; the hockey team and non-glee footballers hurling insults and Dave and Kurt becoming ever closer. The school week comes to an end with the final glee club meeting of the week. Rachel and Finn are sitting front and centre, rapt in the discussion of song choices for Sectionals and Finn's song choices for the Hudmel wedding (as Finn himself has titled it), Sam and Quinn sitting close, Quinn blushing at something that Sam just whispered to her (something dorky, Dave assumes), Tina, Mercedes Santana and Mike are all lethargic with boredom as they listen to Rachel prattle on. Brittany and Artie are sitting close to the band and Dave can't help but wonder if the band do any actual school work instead of just waiting for a moment when a gleek, himself included, asks them for an impromptu yet incredible performance.

Kurt is rolling his eyes every few seconds, glaring at his future step-brother's girlfriend with disdain. Dave is watching Kurt in awe and wonder. And love. Because, he's said it aloud so often now, he's tried to think of when he realised he loved Kurt Hummel. And he feels that it might have been since he was 13 and he'd caught Kurt staring at Finn, practically drooling, and he looked so care free and happy that Dave couldn't draw his eyes away. And when both boys had left the hallway, Dave's mind's eye flashed to a daydream where he was the reason that Kurt was drooling.

Dave wonders how no one's noticed his staring, his obvious 5 year old mentality of 'I pick on you because I like you', but Kurt's tongue lashing shakes him from stroll down memory lane.

" – so just back the hell off, man-hands. Because, once more, it's not all about you."

"Bro, not cool! She's my girlfriend, and your friend, so back down!" Finn calls out, cuddling Rachel to his chest. Mr. Schuester reprimands Kurt, but then informs Rachel why she won't be singing the lead or the duet.

"Sam and Quinn, winners of our Duet's competition a few weeks back, will be singing our duet track – the legendary song from Dirty Dancing, I've Had The Time of My Life!"

"Okay, I understand that – their voices work particularly well together – not as well as mine and Finn's, but still, it's cutesy. But that doesn't explain why I'm not singing my solo. Those with the talent should take the foreground at our competitions, Mr. Schue!" Rachel implores, her eyes wide and glistening with tears that, not three seconds ago, didn't even exist.

"Because we finally have a crooner in our midst!" Schuester exclaims, and he rushes over to Dave with sheet music in his hand and explains to all that, when Dave will be singing the Michael Buble version of _Feeling Good_, Brittany and Mike will be dancing a waltz/tango/quickstep with a couple of R&B dance moves thrown in for good measure.

"But we - _I _– haven't heard the puckhead sing yet! What are we supposed to do, just believe that he has the talent to win us the trophy at Sectionals?" Rachel asks, sitting up as straight as can be.

Kurt growls – actually growls– before jumping to his feet.

"I've heard him perform, Rachel! He's amazing! And obviously Mr. Schue agrees, otherwise he wouldn't be offering Dave the solo! Get over yourself Rachel!" Then he storms from the room, and Dave is in awe once more.

"Uh, Finn, could you please go and bring him back here?" Schuester asks, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I got it, Mr. Schue," Dave interrupts, suddenly on his feet and heading for the door.

Puck, being Puck, wolf-whistles before calling out, "You go gets yours, Karofsky!" as Santana quickly jumps to her feet and follows Dave.

"Where are you going, Santana?" Mr. Schue asked, blocking her exit.

"If there is gonna be gay kissing, I want to watch!"

Schuester sighs, twirls her round and pushes her back towards the seats.

EEE

Dave finds Kurt at his locker, not far from the choir room. He yanks open his locker and withdraws a book before groaning in frustration and throwing it to the floor as he slams his locker door closed again.

"So...," Dave starts, his hands in his pockets as he kicks a stray scrap of paper across the floor. "That was a pretty impressive outburst back there."

Kurt sighs, leaning back against the lockers, "It's the only way to get through to Rachel. You have to be theatrical, otherwise you're just white noise."

Dave smiles as he comes to a stop before Kurt. "I was thinking more along the lines of you, Kurt Hummel, defending me, David Karofsky, to your friends and then having a diva storm out. Definitely not something I ever expected to witness."

Kurt blushes, a deep red as he looks up a Dave through his eyelashes.

"She was insulting you right there in front of everybody! It was worth it though, she needs to be taken down a peg or two."

Dave just smiles the brightest of smiles that makes Kurt blush an even deeper shade of red.

"So, tonight – coffee and a movie?" Dave asks, as the pair stands in the quiet corridor. Blushing, Kurt nods.

"Yep! It's a thing that me and Blaine started when we first met and I thought it might be time to include you in our group!" He smiles so effectively that Dave can't help it as his heart skips a beat.

Kurt's phone chirps at that moment, the pair jumping as Katy Perry sings out about skin tight jeans.

"It's Blaine," Kurt cheers, so happy to have a distraction. Answering the call, Kurt quickly listenes as Blaine rushes out his apologies, 'awh'-ing at the times when he's upset and laughing at how angry Blaine could suddenly become at Wes.

Kurt ends the call on his end and locks his iPhone before returning it to his pocket.

"So, Blaine isn't coming anymore?" Dave assumes, having only heard Kurt's side of the phone call.

"Yep. The Warblers have added more rehearsal time before Sectionals and, since Blaine is their lead, he can't exactly miss the performance."

"So, that means it's just the two of us tonight?"

"That it does."

"So, would this qualify as a date then?"

"Not yet. Maybe it's more a precursor to a date?"

"I am more than okay with that, dude."

"Don't call me dude."

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Yep. Be prepared for the talk from my dad."

"Will I need a bullet proof vest?"

And finally, Kurt laughs, the tension from his form gone ever since Dave began the quickfire version of 20 Questions.

They separate in the car park, heading in opposite directions. And as they each settle in behind the wheel of their respective vehicles, they both receive a text message from one Santana Lopez.

_If you two are that cute in school, I may just have to barf rainbows from the cuteness. Get your act together boys. _

Dave can't help but think that this could be the start of something new, then cringing at the thought that he actually quoted a Zac Efron film. When it hits him, that he actually has a kinda date with Kurt Hummel, he can't help but punch the air in victory.

His worries settle soon after that, when he realizes that he might actually need his dad's help with choosing a date appropriate outfit – as Kurt Hummel is the style king of Lima and, thus, needs to be held in that high acclimation by his coffee partners.

In the weeks and months that follow, however, Dave will realise that there is no need to worry, for Kurt only requires his fashionista status to be admired, not be competed with. It takes Dave months to realize this, as he has been too busy making out with the counter tenor since the football team won the championship game when, in a state of bliss and victory, Dave couldn't hold back any longer.

He kissed Kurt Hummel again and Kurt Hummel kissed him back.


End file.
